


吉尔伽美什牌黄金靶

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 以下剽窃漫画（《肉便器年代记》画面过于糟糕，我就不发出来了）设定：✔性是全民日常，随时随地想干就干，被车轮的次数多代表rbq能力强，非常受尊重✔rbq是正规职业，有职业证书和专业的学校教育，专业rbq受人敬仰✔一定数量的人群聚集时必须有人担任rbq的职责，每个地区都有专门指派的rbq负责，rbq是像水一样的生活必需品✔职业rbq的常服是裸体＋项圈执照，免费为所有人提供服务，不能拒绝雌性生殖器描写预警强暴预警车轮预警





	吉尔伽美什牌黄金靶

吉尔伽美什和恩奇都正在黄金浴场里享受花浴，粉白色的花瓣静静地漂浮在水面上，散发出淡淡的幽香。吉尔伽美什倾头靠在恩奇都肩膀上，抱着肚子笑得浑身乱颤。

“他当时都快哭了哦，毕竟我差点把他一座山都揪秃了。”

“让他哭吧，梅林那家伙早该治治了。”

两人聊得正开心，一阵脚步声由远及近地传来，藤丸立香嘭地一声撞开门摔了进来，他坐在地上不停地大喘气，眼睛死死地盯着吉尔伽美什，抬手指了半天，磕磕巴巴的半个字都没说出来。

“master？”恩奇都率先发问。

“王！您！您！您您！您！”

吉尔伽美什单手靠在浴池边上看笑话一样地瞥了眼藤丸立香，好整以暇的端起酒杯抿了口酒。

“前辈！”玛修也紧随着赶了过来，她蹲下来轻轻地拍打对方的背部，直到这时藤丸立香才调整好呼吸，见鬼了一样死瞪着吉尔伽美什。

“您是omega？！”

“谁跟你们说的。”吉尔伽美什放好酒杯，坐在浴池里，翘起一条腿双手抱胸，面无表情地回答。

“啊，这个啊。”玛修为难地说着，脸上流下了一滴汗珠，但迫于吉尔伽美什的巨大威压和越来越不耐烦的眼神，她还是决定先保住这边两人的性命。

“是伊什塔尔。”  
——————————————————————————  
————  
“master，我想要omega。”库丘林整个人挂在沙发上化成了一摊灰色的软泥，因为长期没有omega的滋润，他觉得自己已经快要不能保持人形了。

“这个真的没办法啊。”藤丸立香在一旁苦笑，他也曾经咨询过，但是无论咨询多少次，得到的都是一样的结果。“根据目前的统计已经没有存活的omega了，所以只能让beta上了，或者看看能不能召唤出一个omega从者。”

真的有那种从者吗？藤丸立香在心里默默吐槽自己，肉便器之王？

“不过现在情况已经很糟糕了。”达芬奇头疼地翻开文档，“最近报告里显示日常战斗花的时间越来越长了，而且很多beta的工作人员也在抗议，长期这样下去人心会散的。”

“对了！蒙娜丽莎是omega吧？要不达芬奇你。。。”

“我掏出来比你大哦。”

“啊！那怎么办啊！”藤丸立香捂着脑袋蹲下来，自暴自弃地大叫着。

“嗯？你们在干什么？”伊什塔尔打着哈欠进了休息室，她本想趁着远坂凛的人格睡觉的时候出来闹一圈，却看到一群人围在这愁眉苦脸。

玛修向她解释了情况，伊什塔尔恍然大悟地啊了一下，像是想起来什么。

“什么嘛，很好办啊。”她从卫宫刚刚端进来的盘子上抢了块三明治塞进嘴里，“吉尔伽美什啊，他是omega吧。”

“你们这是什么眼神？他真的是omega，不信你们自己扒他裤子去。”

“你不是突然想过愚人节了吧。”藤丸立香站起身逼到伊什塔尔面前，抬起手捂住她的额头，“发烧烧糊涂了？还是太久没发泄所以意识不清醒了？”藤丸立香一脸安慰的表情拍了拍伊什塔尔的肩膀，“没关系，我们懂你，毕竟你喜欢了他那么久。”

“你在想什么！”伊什塔尔气鼓鼓地甩开藤丸立香的手，几口把三明治吞了下去，“我又不是没上过他！他身上有什么没什么我能不知道嘛！”

“等等。”经提醒，众人这才突然反应过来，纷纷低头沉思。“这么说来，确实从来没见过那个金闪闪去找厕所。”

“而且也没见恩奇都去过，那家伙明明应该是性欲最强的人才对。”

“也就是说——”在场所有人都瞪大了眼睛，彼此惊恐地互相观望。

而藤丸立香已经一溜烟地跑没影了。  
——————————————————————————  
————  
“果然是她吗。”吉尔伽美什一脸不爽地撇了撇嘴，浑身散发着嫌弃的气场。

吉尔伽美什没有回话，他从浴池里站起身回到地上，拿起一旁早已备好的浴袍松垮垮地披在身上。

在吉尔伽美什起身穿衣服的途中，藤丸立香和玛修的眼睛一直盯着他，虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是真的面对现实的时候还是不可避免地被吓到了。

“真的是omega……”

“有什么不满吗，杂种。”吉尔伽美什走到两人面前，居高临下地看着他们。

啊啊！看到了啊！藤丸立香又一次在心里大喊。因为吉尔伽美什放荡不羁的穿衣方式，浴袍腰部下的开口那里风光时隐时现，从藤丸立香坐在地上的角度看着更是明显，而吉尔伽美什丝毫不在意，甚至因为调整了下姿势，结果露的更多了。

不对不对，刚刚不是都看过了吗。藤丸立香突然觉得自己智商堪忧，也许发烧烧糊涂的是自己吧。

藤丸立香用尽平生最大的勇气，拉住吉尔伽美什的袖口往休息室拽，吉尔伽美什也不由得愣了一下，但是出乎意料地没有发怒，只是满脸纠结地被拉着走，留下剩下的两人被晾在原地。

“那个，恩奇都，我们也走吧……”

“我再泡一会好了。”恩奇都笑眯眯地回话，“看吉尔那个态度，接下来大概我不在比较好哦。”  
——————————————————————————  
————  
“大家，我们回来了哦。”藤丸立香和玛修小心翼翼地推开门，两人一前一后把不情不愿的吉尔伽美什扯进了屋子。

“黄金的！余听说了！”奥兹曼迪亚斯揽过吉尔伽美什的肩膀，推着他往房屋里面走，坐在了最中间的沙发上，“原来汝是omega啊。”

“找本王到底什么事。”吉尔伽美什靠在沙发上，从托盘里拿起一个苹果咬了一口，“算了，本王大概也猜到了。”

“不可能。”没有给其他人说话的机会，吉尔伽美什抢先一口否决。

“别这么无情嘛，美丽的omega王。” 梅林凑到另一边坐下，一只手悄悄摸上吉尔伽美什的大腿，还不停地向上滑动。

“把你的手拿开，杂种。”

众人七嘴八舌地劝着吉尔伽美什，但吉尔伽美什的态度没有一点软化的迹象。

“烦死了！”库丘林在一边看的不耐烦，他一把抓住吉尔伽美什的脚腕，把人从沙发上拉到地上压住，“喂！你们快点帮个忙！”

事情发生的过于突然，等吉尔伽美什反应过来的时候，不仅被一群人按在地毯上动弹不得，甚至还被魔术师们配合着藤丸立香封了他的魔力。

“你们干什！”

梅林一把捂住吉尔伽美什的嘴，笑眯眯地看着他，另一只手顺势脱下浴袍，抚摸吉尔伽美什胸前的肌肤。omega敏感的胸部被揉捏把玩，惹得身体的主人一阵阵轻颤。

因为被人坐在腰腹的位置死压着，吉尔伽美什看不见下半身的情况，他感觉到自己的浴袍被撩起来，双腿被好几只手用力掰开，然后被一根手指粗暴地捅进了前面的洞里。

因为身体完全没有准备，吉尔伽美什疼得瑟缩了一下。

“原来如此，这些首饰还有这个用处啊。”

梅林说着就将吉尔伽美什脖子上的项链扯了下来，长久以来被压抑的omega信息素顿时充斥了整间屋子，吉尔伽美什本人也因为失去了饰品以及自身魔法的庇护，赤裸裸地将颈后的腺体暴露在alpha的攻击下。

在多方信息素的夹攻中，吉尔伽美什感觉自己的下身很快就湿了。吉尔伽美什考虑着要不要放纵自己享受一回，在来的路上他就已经想好，适当地抵抗一阵再顺便帮个忙也无妨，吉尔伽美什从来都很清楚自己所肩负的责任，无论是作为什么样的身份，所以即使并没有和任何人承诺过，他也打算履行这份职责；

而且，反正也不需要担心被标记的问题，他的身体早就烙上了恩奇都的痕迹。

当然，心里是这么想着，表面上还是要做出一副暴怒的样子，毕竟谁也没想到，这些人真的有胆量强奸他。

回头就炸了这群杂种。在库丘林的手指在他身体里不停搅动的时候，吉尔伽美什在心里恶狠狠地想着。

即使身体里出的水再多，没能做到位的前戏仍然为这场粗暴的性爱增加了不必要的负担，吉尔伽美什在被插进来的瞬间狠厉地咬住了梅林的手掌，双臂挣来束缚从地上抬起来一把推开坐在身上的人，做完这些动作后又不得不忍住下身强烈的抽动攥紧身下的浴袍喘息休息几下。

吉尔伽美什颤巍巍地伸出一只手向两腿间探去。

“啊，抱歉，出血了。”库丘林毫无诚意地临时道歉到。

果然，尖锐的疼痛使吉尔伽美什不出意料地看到两指间沾着的不只有透明的粘液，还有已经被稀释的血液。吉尔伽美什的脸色顿时就沉了下来。

“混蛋！白痴！蠢货！谁允许你们这样对待本王的身体的！”吉尔伽美什举起一旁的沙发垫一把砸在了库丘林的脸上。

“很疼啊！混蛋！”库丘林停下来揉了揉鼻子。

虽然已经被干得双腿发软，吉尔伽美什还是抬脚踩上了库丘林的脸。

“滚！你去死吧！”

“别生气，别生气。”梅林揉了揉被咬到的手，给周围的人使了个眼色，大家心领神会地拽住吉尔伽美什的小臂把他拉起来推进库丘林的怀里。因为改变姿势的原因，插在身体里的性器牵扯到了伤口，吉尔伽美什下意识地想要并紧双腿，却被库丘林宽厚的躯干挡住，只能保持打开的姿势。

“这样一个一个的太慢了，把后面也借给我们吧，你也想快点结束对吧。”梅林的手顺着吉尔伽美什的后腰线滑到双腿间，沾着前面淌下来的水液，向后穴里插进了一根手指。

“再敢让本王出血绝对会杀了你们。”吉尔伽美什双手紧紧把着库丘林的肩膀，身体随着梅林的搅弄不时地颤抖。

“是～是，一定做好前戏。”

吉尔伽美什配合地搂上库丘林的脖子，虽说是条疯狗，但毕竟是成名在外的英雄，做爱水平还是不错的，慢慢压过疼痛的快感让吉尔伽美什颇为满意。

“汝很熟练啊，黄金的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯在库丘林射在吉尔伽美什腔内后紧跟着插了进去。

吉尔伽美什这次向后靠在梅林身上，他正揪着对方的衣服闭眼喘息着，闻言稍稍睁开一只眼睛，沉思片刻后有扭过头闭上眼继续享受。

“过去……哈……冒充过几次……神妓，论粗暴……那群混账神……唔……比人类狠多了。”

“啊啦，你当时也玩得很开心吧。”伊什塔尔从侧面搂住吉尔伽美什，整张脸窝在对方肩颈处呼吸着属于吉尔伽美什的气息，看见那张嫌弃脸也完全没有被挫败，“还有，你什么时候才愿意帮我舔一次？”

“想都别想！”

“放松，放松。”梅林从吉尔伽美什身后把住他的下巴，让吉尔伽美什侧头看向自己，安抚性地亲吻对方的脸部，“就是为了让你放松才由我们两个打头阵的，太紧张的话受苦的可是你哦，吉尔伽美什王。”

没有留给吉尔伽美什反驳的机会，前后两人分别握住了他的腰和大腿开始了冲刺，吉尔伽美什一句话没说出来，到了嘴边全变成了呻吟，一直到被射了满满一肚子精液，吉尔伽美什甚至以为自己会因为过度的刺激窒息而亡。

那就太丢脸了。失去前后的支撑，吉尔伽美什虚的厉害，摔回了地面上。

“你们继续，余去给黄金的找点水喝。”奥兹曼迪亚斯起身，顺便帮吉尔伽美什拨开被汗浸湿而粘在眼睛上的发丝，他在下一个人进入的时候略微扶起吉尔伽美什的上身，亲了一下他的额头，“接下来可是一整个迦勒底的人，就算是汝，要坚持下来也有点难吧。”

梅林倒是发泄完之后就留在了原地，御主让他保证封住吉尔伽美什的魔力，但是只有亲自施咒的自己明白，对方早就解开了封印，现在陪着他们演戏怕也是乐在其中。

梅林看着吉尔伽美什被翻来覆去的用各种姿势干了个遍，突然想起来这个金色的王者曾经追求过自己捧在手心里的骑士王，脑子里陆陆续续冒出来不少歪念。

“阿尔托莉雅，别吃了，你也去～”他推着嘴里还咬着一块蛋糕的阿尔托莉雅来到吉尔伽美什脚边，吉尔伽美什正因为被奥兹曼迪亚斯强制性地灌了一口水而杵在地上咳嗽，抬头就看见梅林一脸不正经地蹲在自己头侧。

“我帮你把阿尔托莉雅带来了哦，呀～虽然过程不太对，但是你的愿望实现了吧，恭喜～”

吉尔伽美什面无表情地抬起手，向梅林勾了勾食指，在梅林疑惑地凑过来的时候一把揪住他的脑袋，狠狠地砸在地面上。

“……”

梅林趴在地上半天没有动静，吉尔伽美什也不在意，他踹了下腿间的人，对方已经因为这个插曲停下了动作僵在原地。

“继续。”吉尔伽美什换了个舒服的姿势，他已经彻底夺回了全部的主动权。

“王他果然什么时候都不肯认输啊……”藤丸立香和玛修抱在一起瑟瑟发抖，“以后要怎么办啊，这个方法下次肯定不能用了吧……”

“继续去找黄金的就行了吧，他已经同意了。”

“王他。。。答应了？他不是很不愿意吗？”

“你真以为凭他的实力，如果他不想做的话咱们能像这样轮他吗。”奥兹曼迪亚斯嗤笑一声，摸了摸藤丸立香的脑袋，“他就是嘴硬做个样子罢了，心里肯定早就想好了。”

“不过这也是那家伙可爱的地方，不是吗。”

你们这些王可爱的对象真的很奇怪啊！藤丸立香发现自己作为一个新时代的青年，和这些几千年前的老古董之间的代沟实在太大了。

藤丸立香心里满腹牢骚，表面上还是坐在一旁乖乖地等着，他必须等这群有名有姓的大人物们全都玩尽兴了才敢顶着英雄王的盛怒，祈求一次冒犯王之玉体的机会，以及对自己卑鄙手段的原谅。

藤丸立香等着等着，就睡了过去，再睁眼是在感觉有人踩住他的大腿的时候。眼前的景象和他预想的任何一种都不相符，藤丸立香本来已经做好了承受怒火的准备，但是站在自己面前的英雄王没有一丝愤怒的表现，虽然吉尔伽美什全身沾满了各种奇奇怪怪的液体，一副被肏惨了的样子。

奇怪了……正确的发展不应该是吉尔伽美什王因长时间的强暴体力不支而晕倒，自己在旁照顾好以此邀功谢罪吗……

“你在小看本王吗。这种程度，稍微休息一下就能缓过来。”吉尔伽美什读懂了藤丸立香的表情，他一脸不屑地嘲讽到。

“本王的恩奇都可是能连着做几天几夜的，你们还差的远呢。”

这是值得这么骄傲地说出来的事情吗？

藤丸立香表示自己果然完全不懂王的心。  
——————————————————————————  
————

续1

 

# 闪闪真的有点惨！小心踩雷！

 

 

吉尔伽美什考虑着在自己的卧室装一个游戏厅的可能性。

他正坐在休息室沙发前的地上玩一款硬核主机游戏，经过无数次失败终于要打出大结局的时候，一双罪恶之手顺着他的衣摆钻了进来，来到胸前揉捏那对娇嫩的乳首，刚开始只是大幅度地揉动，后来干脆把吉尔伽美什抱到腿上，用两只手指夹住敏感的乳头，指甲不时抠动中间的小孔。吉尔伽美什在这一关已经打了一上午了，他不想在这个关键时刻放弃，只好微微弓起背部蜷缩身体，以躲避胸前的不适。

见吉尔伽美什没有反抗，身后的人越来越肆无忌惮，他的一只手顺着吉尔伽美什的裤子滑了进去，来到两腿间，惊讶地摸到了一手的水。

吉尔伽美什咬着牙并紧双腿，忍住嘴边的咒骂，即使裤子已经被褪到了腿弯处也不愿意放下手柄。

来人双手一前一后地玩弄吉尔伽美什的两个穴口，看到吉尔伽美什因为身体上的异样而操作失误的时候还好心地停下来等候，等到吉尔伽美什看到通关的字样时他的腿间已经被玩弄得汁水淋漓。

“杂种！你在！唔啊！”

没等说完，身后的人就将性器整根捅进了吉尔伽美什的后穴中，然后像是失去了兴趣一样，抱住吉尔伽美什的身体，把人钉在自己的性器上后就不再动那个地方，反而用胳膊架开吉尔伽美什的大腿，两只手来到前方玩弄雌穴。

吉尔伽美什窝在身后人的怀里，一只手捂着对方在自己阴部动作的手，另一只则把住对方的胳膊以保住平衡。

“哈啊。。。啊。。”吉尔伽美什仰头靠在来人的肩膀上，张着嘴不停地喘息。前面也能塞下四根手指了，但是身后人还在细致地扩张，吉尔伽美什以为又要玩一次3P，正想夸奖这次的前戏，直到对方的食指也挤了进来的时候，他才意识到接下来要发生什么。

“住手！梅林！”

“太晚了哦。”梅林不顾吉尔伽美什的挣扎，硬是坚定地把整个拳头都捅了进去。

吉尔伽美什也怕挣扎过度导致阴道撕裂，他看着梅林的拳头一点一点地没入自己的身体，最后连手腕都被吞了进去。

“哈啊。。哈啊。。哈啊。。”吉尔伽美什低垂着头看不清表情，他的一条腿被没入阴道的胳膊抬高，在空中无助地颤抖着，双手在梅林的胳膊上挂出一道道的血痕。

“这个姿势好难受啊，手腕好酸。”梅林故意忽视了吉尔伽美什的不适，用手向上抵住阴道，让吉尔伽美什略微抬高身体，好让自己的阴茎从对方身体里滑出来，然后就着这个姿势，让吉尔伽美什仰面朝上躺在沙发上。

“可能有点难受，忍忍吧～”梅林在吉尔伽美什泪眼婆娑的瞪视下，露出一个不怀好意的笑。

梅林用另一只手掰开吉尔伽美什一条腿，好看清楚自己的拳头是怎样被吞吃入腹的，他稍微伸展了下五指，感觉到吉尔伽美什的内部开始痉挛的时候停了下来，然后慢慢地抽出手掌，直到指节的位置，停顿半刻，又重重地捅进去，就这样用拳头在吉尔伽美什体内抽插起来。

这个姿势下吉尔伽美什够不到梅林插在自己身体里的手，为了缓解痛苦，他只好攥住脸旁的沙发软垫，紧咬着牙，一句呻吟也不肯漏出来。

“哇，好过分啊你，这样会变松吧。”库丘林路过时听到了这边的水声，吹着口哨凑了过来。

“没有哦，你来试试？”梅林停下手上的动作，抽出被浇了一层水的拳头，把位置让给库丘林。

“哦哦！真的！还是很紧嘛，omega真是好啊。”库丘林半脱下裤子，一把将阴茎插进了刚刚饱受折磨的阴道里，感受着被拳头摩擦出来的热度和穴肉不自觉的抽动，库丘林没有抑制射精的欲望，没有太过坚持就射了出来。

“你真是太棒了啊，金闪闪。”库丘林满足地从吉尔伽美什身上爬起来，兴奋地拍打着对方的大腿，“以前怎么没发现你这家伙这么讨人喜欢。”

吉尔伽美什还停留在头脑发懵的状态，他呆呆地望着天花板，胸口随着粗重的呼吸起起落落，隔了好一会儿才找回知觉。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己头上的青筋要炸了，他无声地支起身体，在两人惊恐的眼神中召唤出天之锁把人绑了个结实，王之财宝360°无死角全开，将他们团团围住，即使是藤丸立香的令咒也没能阻止他将自己的藏宝全力射了出去。

“去冥界反省吧！”

——————————————————————————  
————

续2

“吉尔，我想做。”

恩奇都在给吉尔伽美什上药的时候委屈地说。他看到吉尔伽美什的阴部已经被磨得通红，雌穴被撕裂的地方还沾着血丝，即使是如此凄惨的下体，仍然能以吉尔伽美什的名义引起恩奇都的性欲。

吉尔伽美什在恩奇都给自己上药的时候正摸着友人的发丝把玩，听到这句话也不由得一愣，沉思了片刻，伸手把恩奇都仰面推倒在床上，吉尔伽美什趴在恩奇都的大腿上，把友人已经一柱擎天的性器从裤子里解放出来。

“本王用嘴帮你吧。”

说着就把阴茎的头部含进了嘴里。吉尔伽美什不管是生前作为乌鲁克的王还是死后成为英灵都没做过几次口交，仅有的几次大多是为恩奇都做的，原因和现在一样，为了分散下体的压力，所以他的技术堪称笨拙，牙齿不时地划过柱体，深喉也需要恩奇都的帮忙。

恩奇都考虑到吉尔伽美什的体力，没有太过忍耐，很快在他嘴里射了出来。恩奇都像过去一样，把吉尔伽美什拉到自己的身上来，两人交换了一个充满精液气息的吻，然后双双倒在了床上。

“吉尔还是和以前一样不擅长口交呢，没给别人做过吗？”

吉尔伽美什很想说是，但是他无法对自己的友人说谎，确实曾经有一个男人深得王的宠爱，那颗纯粹的灵魂给吉尔伽美什带来了罕世的愉悦，王不介意为这个男人赐下几次口交的小奖励。

恩奇都明白了吉尔伽美什的意思，他知道自己的挚友对给他人做口交有多排斥，竟然除了自己还有别人能让吉尔伽美什屈尊，恩奇都不禁感到好奇

“给我讲讲吧，是什么样的人？”

吉尔伽美什心情大好地侧过身，一只手支起脑袋，回忆了片刻，笑着张开了嘴：

“那本王就给你讲讲名为言峰绮礼的男人的故事吧。”


End file.
